Princess Claire (The Complete Story)
by DyanSwan
Summary: Frankie Manoso (Age 3), the son of Stephanie Plum and Ranger Manoso, finds love at the Little Turtles Nursery School. The complete story for those readers who prefer to read stories in one sitting.


**Princess Claire**

This version of the story is for the readers who like to read stories in one sitting.

 **Disclosure and Acknowledgement:**

I am using JE's wonderful characters for fun, not profit.

 **Chapter 1**

One rainy afternoon in mid-October, Frankie Manoso, age three years plus, sat playing in his Grandma Plum's living room. He looked at a photograph hanging on the wall, one that he looked at many, many times, but never noticed. But, for some reason, he noticed it now. He put aside the toys that he was playing with and asked his Grandpa Frank, who was in the living room minding his only grandson and watching sports on television, "Who's that, Grampa?"

Frank Plum looked up from the game and said, "Who's who?"

"In the picture." Frankie pointed at the photograph. "Who's in the picture?"

Frank called out, "Helen, come here, Frankie has a question for you," and went back to watching his game.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Frank," she called back from the kitchen, "can't you answer his question?"

"No. You need to answer this one."

"Okay, I'm coming," Helen rang out as she walked from the kitchen. Her mother, Edna Mazur, who lived with the Plums ever since her husband, Grandpa Mazur, took his last bite of goulash and went to Hungarian heaven, followed behind. "Frankie, what do you want, sweetheart?"

"Who's that?" asked Frankie as he pointed towards the photograph.

Helen looked at the photograph of Frank and her on their wedding day. They were so young when they married, Frank was twenty-one and Helen was just nineteen. It was a nice picture and they both looked good in it. It was professionally taken so airbrushing was done, but not too much. They looked like enhanced versions of themselves: Frank, handsome in his rented tux, and Helen, pretty in her big white dress and veil. The dress was a bit of a meringue with its flounces and frippery, but Helen loved the dress as a bride and still loved it. She hoped that maybe one of her granddaughters would wear it on her wedding day, since both of her daughters, Valerie and Stephanie, declined to wear the dress for their weddings since they wanted their own special meringues. Helen always thought that her girls should have worn the dress since it brought her good luck. She and Frank had a successful union that produced two lovely daughters and four wonderful grandchildren. Her own daughters both struck out with their first marriages, much to Helen's chagrin and embarrassment, but were, thankfully, successful in their second ones

"That's Grandpa and me."

"You and Grampa?"

"Yep, hard to believe that your Grandma was once young. She got old," said Grandma Mazur, as she fluffed her neatly curled silver hair.

Frankie looked at his grandparents and his great-grandmother. They looked old to him. Mommy and daddy and even Uncle Tank looked old to him. Frankie looked at the photograph again. "You was boo-ti-ful, Gramma."

Frank looked at Helen. "She's still beautiful."

Both Helen and her mother looked at Frank. He rarely spoke, even when spoken to. Helen beamed. It took her grandson to get her husband to tell her she was beautiful. Not just beautiful, but _still_ beautiful, which meant even more to Helen. She'd have to bake a batch of cookies for both of her guys.

"Why you dressed up? Was it Hal-o-ween?"

"No, Frankie, it's our wedding picture. That's how you dress when you get married."

"Did my mommy and daddy dress like that when they got married?"

"No," said Grandma Mazur, "they didn't dress like that. They eloped."

"'loped? What's that?"

"That's when you runaway to get married," said Grandma Mazur.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Later that day.**

Stephanie heard noises and her son's excited voice coming from his room. She walked to Frankie's bedroom and stood in the doorway. She watched her boy as he bounced on the bed.

"And then, and then I shooted the bad guy. Pow! Pow!" said Frankie, "and then he went boom! Like this." Frankie belly-flopped onto the bed.

Ranger, who was sitting on the bed too, said, "Good shot. You got the bad guy."

Stephanie watched this scene with a mixture of delight and confusion. Delight because her guys were having fun and she loved it when that happened. Confusion, because she and Ranger usually ran an efficient bedtime routine. Stephanie did the wet portion and Ranger the dry. Because Frankie was a sleepy head in the mornings and persnickety about his clothes, she and Frankie laid out his clothes for the next day before he went to bed. After the clothes were picked to Frankie's satisfaction, Stephanie bathed him and helped him put on his pajamas. Then Stephanie monitored Frankie's tooth brushing, gave him a drink of water and kissed his cheeks before handing him off to Ranger. Ranger would carry Frankie on his shoulders to his son's room and deposit him on the bed. Then Frankie would say his prayers, with some prompts from his father. After prayer time, Ranger would read Frankie a bedtime story or two, tuck Frankie and Belfry, Frankie's Batman bear and sleeping companion, in for the night and give each one a kiss. It was a routine designed to give Frankie face time with each of his parents and to calm him down for sleep. So, she wondered, why was Ranger allowing Frankie to jump on the bed? Stephanie cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Babe."

"Hi, Mommy. Did you see? Did you see me kilt the bad guy?"

"I did. You got him good."

Frankie smiled broadly. "I did. I was great."

"You were," said Stephanie. "Now it's time to go to sleep."

"Do I hafta?" said Frankie as he looked at both of his parents.

"Yes, sir," said Ranger, "Your mom has called lights out."

"Phooey!"

Stephanie said, "I'll take it from here. Are you thirsty, Angel?"

Frankie nodded. "Daddy's thirsty, too."

"Okay, why don't we get you drinks of water, then it's off to bed for you, mister."

Frankie walked up to his mother. "Does Daddy have to go to bed, too?"

She smiled at her boy and said, "It's not Daddy's bedtime yet, but he'll be going to bed soon." Stephanie winked at Ranger and he winked back. Frankie saw his parents winking, so he winked too, or at least he tried to.

After Frankie got his drink of water, Stephanie led him into the bathroom to sponge off his face and neck. Then she led Frankie into his room and tucked him and Belfry in and gave them both smooches on their foreheads.

When Stephanie got near the door, Frankie said, in a loud whisper, "Mommy, I have to tell you sumpen."

"Okay."

"Come here."

"No. I can hear you."

"No, you have to come here."

Stephanie threw up her hands and walked over to Frankie.

"Mommy, tell me a story. Tell me a story like Claire's mommy tells her."

"Didn't your father tell you a story?"

"Yep."

"But I want a special story."

"It looked like Daddy was telling you a special story."

Frankie nodded. "But I want another special story, like Claire's mommy tells her."

Stephanie sat on the bed beside Frankie and Belfry. "Who's Claire?"

"She's a little turtle, like me."

"Oh, so Claire goes to school with you?"

"Yep. She's my girlfriend."

"I thought I was your girlfriend?"

Frankie giggled. "No, you're my mommy and Claire's my girlfriend."

"Good to know."

"Tell me a story, pull-ease."

"Sure. I'll tell you a story . . . tomorrow," said Stephanie as she got up from the bed and walked toward the door. "Sweet dreams."

"Mommy, I have to tell you sumpen."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Good night."

"But, Mommy, I have to tell you sumpen for Belfry."

"Okay, tell me."

"No, you have to come here. It's a secret."

Stephanie gave in and went back to Frankie. She knew that she would. "Okay, what do you have to tell me for Belfry?"

Frankie had Belfry whisper his message to him. "Belfry says 'I love Mommy'."

"Well, tell Belfry that I love him, too."

Frankie whispered into Belfry's ear and then Belfry whispered something back. "Belfry wants to be bunnies."

Stephanie said, "I thought that you and Belfry didn't like to do snuggle bunnies now that you're big kids."

"Sometimes I like to be bunnies. Can we be bunnies now?"

Stephanie smiled and got into bed with her son and her bat bear son. She snuggled with them until they fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

After Stephanie got Frankie to sleep, she went into the living room and sat on the couch beside Ranger. Ranger, who was working on his tablet and listening to classical music, leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Stephanie snuggled into Ranger and asked, "What was with Frankie tonight?"

"Not sure. But tonight he wanted a story that he was in."

"Hmm."

"Frankie said that Claire's, I guess she's one of his classmates, mom tells her stories that stars Claire. I didn't want to be outdone, so I told Frankie a story where he was the good guy and the star of the story."

"No, we're not competitive," Stephanie teased.

"I'm used to winning," Ranger responded.

Stephanie arched an eyebrow, a trick that she learned from Ranger. "Frankie mentioned Claire. He said she's his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend." Ranger shook his head. "I'll just have to get used to the fact that Frankie is a late bloomer."

"Late bloomer?"

"Sure. I had my first girlfriend when I was two."

"Really? A girlfriend at two?"

"Ramona. Big dark eyes. Long dark hair. I wonder how she's doing? I'll have to call my mother and find out. My mom and Ramona's mom are like this." Ranger put up two fingers to show the closeness between the mothers.

"Really? When you talk to your mom, ask her if Ramona will take you back."

"No can do."

"Why? Is Ramona living the life with some fabulously handsome and wealthy man?"

"A few reasons: one, my Abuela Ana didn't like her, two, last I heard, Ramona's a lesbian and living the life with the love of her life and three, I'm living the life with the love of my life." Having said that, Ranger took Stephanie to their room to be the star in their bedtime story.

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Next Day.**

Ranger drove the Cayenne into the Urban Haunted House's parking lot and immediately found the perfect parking place. It was always like that when Ranger was at the wheel. If Stephanie were driving, they would circle the lot a few times before they found a spot period.

Stephanie was dancing in her seat with excitement since Halloween was her favorite holiday and she was looking forward to getting costumes for Frankie and herself. Maybe this year she could convince Ranger to get an outfit, too. Usually Ranger confined his Halloween activities to paying for the costumes and the candy. There was one time when Ranger did a bit more than underwrite Halloween. For Frankie's first Halloween, he was just a baby of three and a half months; Ranger surprised Stephanie by getting their boy a Bat Baby costume. Since Stephanie loved Batman and considered Ranger as her personal dark hero, Ranger's gesture tickled Stephanie and cemented her love for him. Maybe this year she could persuade him not to dress as a Rangeman for Halloween.

Frankie was excited too, but not as much as his mother was. Stephanie knew that Frankie's favorite holiday was Christmas, and that the candy holidays, Valentine's Day, Easter and Halloween, tied for second. Of course, Frankie loved Christmas best: the world was decorated, people were a bit nicer and he got bookoo loot.

She never had to threaten him that Santa wouldn't visit if he were bad, because he was well-behaved and compliant, most of the time. Frankie, like his father, had a long fuse, but when it was burnt, he had a mercurial temper. Usually, he was pleasant and even-tempered. Stephanie knew that he was the best kid in the world, not the best boy in the world, in our opinion, as Ranger framed it. Stephanie knew that Ranger thought so too. Stephanie had seen, many times, how Ranger looked at Frankie and knew that he thought his son was the best.

Stephanie and Frankie scrambled out of the SUV to get to the store. Ranger, who had received a few texts during the drive, opted to stay in the Cayenne for a while to respond to the messages. Stephanie gave him a kiss and told Ranger that they would catch up with him in the store.

oOoOoOo

Ranger found his family in the store in the Super Heroes section. Stephanie was holding a Superman costume on a hanger and saying, "Superman's great. He's a hero. He's a super hero. Do you want to be Superman for Halloween?"

"No. I wanna be a soldier."

"But that's not a fun costume. Do you want to be Wolverine?"

Frankie shook his head. "Nope."

"How about Batman?"

"Nope."

"How about Spiderman?"

"Nope." Frankie's eyes welled up. "I don't wanna be those." He stomped his foot. "I wanna be a soldier."

Ranger waited for his son and wife to breathe and said, "Babe, Big Guy, what's up?"

Frankie ran to his father. "Help. I don't wanna be those. I wanna be a soldier and Mommy's not 'llowin' me."

"Babe?"

"I just want him to consider all of his options, especially the fun ones."

"Sounds like he knows what he wants."

"How can that be? We haven't even begun to look at everything?"

"I wanna be a soldier," Frankie screamed.

"Frankie," Stephanie said, "if you don't behave we're going home."

"Stephanie," said Ranger, "I've got this. Frankie and I will be back soon." Ranger led Frankie away from the Super Heroes department to a quiet corner in the store. "Big Guy, what's the matter?"

"I wanna be a soldier," said Frankie, tears staining his face. "I don't wanna be a makeup hero. I wanna be a real hero."

"A makeup hero?"

Frankie sniffed. "Yeah. Grampa says that those guys-"

"Which guys?"

"Superman and, and Batman are makeup heroes and soldiers are real heroes. I wanna be a soldier, like you, Daddy. I wanna be a real hero. I wanna be Cap-in Frankie, like in our story."

"Okay. You can be a soldier. But we have to make a plan."

"A plan?"

"Sure, first we wash those tears off your face, Captain, and then we go tell Mommy, nicely, that you're going to be a solider for Halloween. And," Ranger clenched his jaw, because he was going to offer Frankie a sugary treat and he was more or less opposed to sugary treats, but he felt that Frankie deserved it for standing up for himself, "after we're done shopping, we'll go get an ice cream cone. Got that?"

Frankie saluted and said, "Yes sir, Daddy, sir."

Ranger beamed with pride.

oOoOoOo

"Mommy, I wanna be a soldier for Halloween."

"Tell her why," Ranger prompted.

"Why?" asked Frankie. Ranger whispered to Frankie. "'cause I wanna be a real hero."

Stephanie scrunched her face. "But shouldn't we look at all the costumes before you pick?"

Frankie's eyes started to well up again. He looked at his father. He told his mom that he wanted to be a soldier nicely. Ranger looked at his son and guessed what he was thinking.

"Big Guy, stay right here and don't move." Ranger moved Stephanie a few steps away from their boy. "Frankie thinks that the super heroes are made up heroes and he thinks that soldiers are real heroes. I agree with him. I like that he wants to be a soldier for Halloween."

"But-, but-"

"Babe, he really wants this."

"Oh, okay, but there are so many-"

"Stephanie, I want this, too."

Stephanie made a dismissive gesture with her hands. "Fine. I'm going to look for my costume. It may take a while because I'm going to look at every single costume."

"Fine. Frankie and I will get his gear and then we'll meet in the women's department."

"Fine," said Stephanie as she mumbled and huffed on her walk to the woman's costume area.

oOoOoOo

When the Manosos were waiting in the checkout line, Frankie spied a mannequin in a bridal costume. He looked at the mannequin for a while, moving his head from side to side so that he could get the full effect. Finally, he pointed at the mannequin and said, "Lookit, there's Gramma's dress."

Stephanie looked around and said, "Grandma's dress? Where?"

Frankie pointed at the mannequin again, "There, Mommy, the white one. The white dress, just like Gramma's."

Ranger understood and nudged Stephanie. He whispered in her ear, "The bride."

"Oh, the bride." Stephanie regarded the costume. It did look somewhat like her mother's God-awful wedding dress. "You're right. It does look like Grandma's wedding dress."

"Grandma Mazur said you didn't have a dress like that cause you and Daddy 'loped."

"Loped?" asked Ranger.

"Yeah. Grandma Mazur said that you and Mommy runned away."

"Oh," said Stephanie. "You mean e-loped."

"Right. 'loped."

"Eloping isn't running away. It's when you go away to get married."

Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear again. "I'll bet he's processing it as running away."

"Oh? Why'd you and Daddy 'lope?"

Ranger looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Frankie," said Stephanie, "when Daddy and I decided to get married, we were so excited that we didn't want to wait. We wanted to be together all the time, so we went away that day and got married. It was very romantic."

"What's ro-, ro-?"

"Romantic?" asked Ranger.

Frankie nodded. "What's it mean?"

"Wonderful," said Ranger.

 **Chapter 4**

Frankie, like many children, had more than a few occasions to wear his costume during the Halloween season. He loved his soldier uniform and happily paraded around in it at every opportunity.

Ranger took Frankie's desire to be a real soldier for Halloween as seriously or maybe more seriously, as his son. To keep Frankie's interest in being a soldier, Ranger did a variety of things. He redrafted his own military exploits into bed time stories about the war adventures of Captain Frankie, Major Ranger (or Major Daddy, as Frankie called him) and Sargent Tank for Frankie. He ordered Frankie a set of personalized dog tags to wear with his gear, like a real soldier. Once Ranger hung the tags on his son's neck, Frankie rarely took them off. Ranger taught his son some basic military protocol, like how to stand at attention and at ease, how to salute properly and to answer, "Yes, Sir" or "Yes, Ma'am" to all questions from his elders. Ranger also took Frankie to the Rangeman gym to do a small set of calisthenics: five jumping jacks, five crunches, five modified push-ups and one lap around the gym, every morning, just like a real soldier. Frankie liked the aura of being a solider and was eager and happy to learn the real details of being a military man from his dad. Ranger was pleased that Frankie was pro-military and was taking so well to this early lesson on being disciplined.

Stephanie thought that Ranger was making a bit much of the soldier thing. After all, Frankie was just three and playing dress-up-soldier was his current fascination. Stephanie had to admit that her boy looked very cute in his gear, but she still wished that he had picked a more colorful costume, one that had a cape. But it was what it was and Frankie was thrilled to be a real hero for Halloween. Maybe next year, Stephanie thought, he'll want to be Superman or Batman. Frankie, however, in future years, continued to insist on being a real hero and not a make up one for Halloween. Over the course of his childhood, he was a firefighter, police officer and EMT for Halloween, but never a super hero.

Frankie first wore his soldier costume to visit his dad's office to show it to his Tia Ella, Rangeman's peerless housekeeper, and the Merry Men, as Stephanie referred to her husband's employees. The Merry Men, who were all ex-military, approved of Frankie's choice and saluted him, literally, on the excellence of his choice. Tank, Rangeman's second in command and the largest person that Frankie had ever seen in his whole life, got dewy eyed when he saw his young Godson in army gear and had to repair to his office for a few minutes.

Next, Frankie wore his uniform to visit his maternal grandparents and Grandma Mazur to give them a preview. Grandmas Plum and Mazur told the tyke that he was handsome. Grandma Mazur began to reminisce about the late Grandpa Mazur and started to tell Frankie stories about men in uniform, but Stephanie and Helen quickly steered the conversation to another topic. Grandpa Plum, who served in the military when he was a young man, saluted his grandson. When Frankie returned the salute with his own salute, Frank Plum gave his only grandson a bear hug.

Then there was a trip to Newark to see his Manoso grandparents, who were suitably impressed with Soldier Frankie, especially Abuelo Enrique, a party at Sunday school and trick or treating at Quakerbridge Mall. Frankie even wore his soldier kit when he and Stephanie went shopping for Halloween candy at the local shopping warehouse. Some of the male shoppers, who were probably ex-military, saluted Frankie or said, "Hello, Soldier", to him. Frankie, who was thrilled with the attention, said to Stephanie, "Mommy, they think I'm a soldier."

Stephanie answered, "Yep."

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a real soldier, like Daddy and Uncle Tank."

Stephanie quietly gasped, then gulped. She wasn't sure if she should be proud or scared or both. She could deal with Ranger's Special Ops background, because it was in the past. She met him after his tours of duty. He had come out of the army, as he told it, unfazed and better for the experience. And he had. He was able to build his post-army career and business based on his Ranger training and experience and created a fine life. But, Frankie in the army? Her baby? Her only child? Her angel? That was entirely another matter. The only way she'd consider, just consider, letting her boy go into the army was if he had his own personal bodyguard and even then she'd nix the idea.

Frankie had fun with all of the pre-Halloween activities, but he was looking forward to the real events on real Halloween: trick-or-treating in Grandma Plum's neighborhood, the burg, with his dad and grandpa and, especially, the party at Little Turtles.

 **Chapter 5**

Frankie was an exuberant and outgoing child in his isolated world of familiar faces. As Stephanie's only child and Ranger's only custodial child, Frankie was used to being the only youngster among adults. But in strange places and situations and around new people, he was an introvert. Ranger thought that Frankie's natural shyness was an asset, because he was wary of the world, a world that could be dangerous and harmful. But, then, Ranger was former special ops and a loner, by nature. Stephanie, while not the most extroverted of persons, was more outgoing than her husband and son. She worried that Frankie would be lonely. But he wasn't. He was often his only and best company and that seemed to suit his temperament.

At his first day at Little Turtles, Frankie held Stephanie's hand and stood behind her as he peaked at the teacher, the classroom and the other students. When she left, he looked tearful, and she fretted.

Stephanie thought that she and Ranger had prepared Frankie well for his first day of nursery school. They had gone to the school a few times before hand and walked around. They talked about what school would be like. They had gone shopping for school supplies and even bought a Frankie-sized backpack. Ranger had Ella, Rangeman's housekeeper, embroider Frankie's name on the backpack and add a special hidden compartment for the GPS device that he placed in it.

Later that day, when Stephanie picked him up, Frankie ran to her and held her tightly. The teachers told her that he was well behaved and mindful, but very quiet and kept to himself.

The next day, Ranger drove his boy to school. When he saw Frankie, solemn-faced, walk into the classroom, he wondered if they had sent him, at age three, to nursery school too early. Ranger drove around the corner from the school, parked and waited for a while. He called Rangeman and had Frankie's GPS tested. It was operational. He told himself that he needed to test the GPS with the office, but, in reality, he was brooding over _his_ baby. Later that evening, Ranger said to Stephanie, "Babe, maybe we should keep him home a bit longer." But both he and Stephanie knew that Frankie would benefit from being in a school setting and around other children and that, it shouldn't be delayed.

It took a few weeks before Frankie starting talking about his experiences at school and his classmates without parental prompting. When Frankie starting mentioning his "girlfriend" Claire in conversations, his parents were pleased that he was starting to acclimate to school.

oOoOoOo

The Little Turtles Nursery School, like many nursery schools had morning and afternoon sessions. It also had a had a tradition of having certain school parties, like the Halloween Party, at the end of the school day as an opportunity to combine the morning and afternoon classes so the children could get acquainted and for the parents to gather and meet and to help with the children, who were usually in high spirits. Little Turtles also used school parties as a fund raising opportunity.

Stephanie and Ranger were especially interested in going to the Halloween party because they wanted to meet the famous Claire, since they had been hearing about her for weeks.

On Halloween Day, Ranger picked up Frankie at school the appointed time and whisked him home to get him into his army gear. After the youngster passed muster by his Rangeman reviewing committee, Frankie and his parents went to Little Turtles for the party.

oOoOoOo

Frankie hurried into the schoolroom that had been made over as the party room. His parents followed behind. He said, "C'mon Mommy. C'mon Daddy." Frankie navigated through the crowd as if he were Moses parting the Red Sea. He stopped abruptly when he came upon a petite vision in pink froth and sparkles with brown button eyes wearing a tiara in her thick, flaxen, wavy hair. He stood transfixed in front of the pretty, little girl.

She said, "Hi Frankie," in a low voice with a slight rasp and a bit of gravel.

"Hi Claire."

"I'm not Claire today."

Frankie was confused and waited a few beats. He scrunched his face and said, "Uh? Who are you?"

The little vision in pink twirled around. "I'm Princess Claire."

 **Chapter 6**

Frankie looked at Claire and thought, _she's boot-i-ful_. Stephanie looked at Claire and thought, _she's such a girlie little girl_. Ranger looked at Claire and thought, _blonde hair, brown eyes, fair complexion, slight build, Frankie's height, no discernible scars or distinguishing features_.

"What are you today, Frankie?" asked Claire.

"I'm a soldier."

"Hi, Frankie," said a lady standing behind Claire.

"Hi, Missus Malley." Frankie turned to his parents and said, "This is Claire's mommy," then he turned to Mrs. O'Malley and said, "This is my mommy and daddy."

Mrs. O'Malley looked at Stephanie and then stared at Ranger. She looked at Ranger up and down and sideways and smiled. She extended her hand to Stephanie and said, "I'm Sarah O'Malley, Claire's mom." The two women shook hands. Then she shook hands with Ranger.

"I'm Carlos Manoso and this is my wife, Stephanie."

"My daddy's other name is Ranger," chimed Frankie.

"Why's that?" asked Mrs. O'Malley.

"I was a ranger in the army."

"Sorry, I'm not familiar."

"Special Ops," said Ranger.

"Oh," said Sarah. She thought, _I bet you are special._

Stephanie listened to the conversation and decided to redirect it. She said, "Your daughter is adorable."

"Thank you." Sarah O'Malley looked directly at Ranger. "Your son is a handsome little boy. He looks just like you, except for the blue eyes."

Stephanie decided that Claire's mom was flirting with Ranger. She was always jealous when women flirted with Ranger and since women always flirted with her husband, she was always jealous. "He gets his blue eyes from me."

Sarah looked at Stephanie. "He does."

Stephanie softened a bit, but just a bit. "My family calls him Frankie Blue Eyes."

"Like Sinatra?"

"Exactly."

"I'm a big fan."

"Me too. But then, he is Jersey's favorite son." Stephanie didn't notice the familiar Joisey tones in Sarah's speech and asked, "Where are you from?"

"California."

"Oh. And your husband?"

"Michigan?"

Well that explained the accent to Stephanie, but that didn't explain why that flirt was in Trenton.

Ranger watched the two women banter as if he were an anthropologist observing the daily habits of a newly discovered aboriginal tribe. He often did this when Stephanie was defending her turf. He found it amusing.

"What are you doing in Jersey?"

"The usual story. I went to school here and met my husband."

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Princeton."

Stephanie thought, _the usual story, my ass. The usual story is that you grow up in the burg, barely go to college and marry some guy you went to high school with._ She was starting to dislike this woman with her adorable daughter, fancy Ivy League education and flirty ways.

Sarah, for her part, was wondering about Stephanie's hostile edge. After all, she was just being sociable to Frankie's parents.

It was just at this time that the teachers called the children to gather for the costume parade. Claire took Frankie's hand and they, with the other children, crowded around their teachers.

The parents followed their children outside and watched as they paraded around the block. After an awkward silence, Stephanie said, "How many children do you have?"

"Just Claire."

"And you?"

"Just Frankie. I mean Ranger and I just have Frankie. Ranger has a daughter, Julie, from a prior marriage. She lives in Florida, with her mom and stepfather."

"Oh. So for all intents and purposes, Frankie's an only child."

"He is," said Ranger.

"Claire says that Frankie's her boyfriend. Isn't that cute?"

"It is. Frankie says that Claire's his girlfriend," responded Stephanie.

"Claire's very shy and it takes her so long to make friends. We really worried about her when we sent her here. She seemed so sad. Then a few weeks ago, she started talking about her boyfriend Frankie. Now she likes going to school here. He's made the difference for her."

"What type of work do you do?" asked Stephanie.

"I teach at the university and I'm finishing my PhD."

"In what?"

"Nineteenth century English Literature. Jane Austen."

"I am excessively fond of Jane Austen," deadpanned Ranger.

Sarah blushed. "How clever. Which is your favorite?"

Stephanie glared at both of them

"Persuasion. And yours?"

"Ah, Persuasion. As a military man, I could see where you could be drawn to that one."

"It was more about the second chance at love." Ranger winked at Stephanie. "And your favorite?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Elizabeth Bennett is still my favorite Austen heroine."

"There is much to like in Elizabeth."

Stephanie cleared her throat. "How do you do it all?"

"Barely. We're having problems with our sitter situation and may have to switch Claire to the afternoon session. We're trying not to, because of her adjustment issues. But there may not be another choice. If we lived near my family in Sacramento, this wouldn't be an issue. My parents would take care of Claire. But living in Trenton, it's an issue."

"It'll work out," said Ranger. Stephanie glared at Ranger again.

"I hope so," said Sarah.

oOoOoOo

After the parade, the children had the opportunity to have their parents take their photos under an archway of jack-o-lantern lights for a contribution of five dollars to the arts and crafts fund. Frankie had his picture taken three times. One picture was Frankie solo. The other two pictures were with Claire. In one, they were holding hands and in the other, they were hugging.

Stephanie looked at the pictures on the camera as the family drove to the 'burg to go trick or treating in the burg, where her parents still lived. Since the Manoso's lived on the top floor of an office building in a business district there were few neighbors to scare for candy on Halloween. Stephanie conscripted her childhood neighborhood for Frankie to trick or treat in. As was their custom, Stephanie stayed with her mom and grandma and handed out treats. All three women dressed up and had as much fun as the youngsters. Frank, Stephanie's Dad, and Ranger took Frankie around the burg to gather candy. Frankie spent many of his afternoons in the burg with his grandparents and was known in the neighborhood in his own right The matrons of the burg were happy to give treats to Stephanie Plum's little boy, who they all admitted looked so like his hot, handsome father. Every burg matron was happy to give candy to Frankie, except, Angie Morelli, the mother of Stephanie's ex-boyfriend, Joe, but that's another story.

Ranger always fondly remembered the first time he took Frankie trick or treating. Frankie, who was just over a year old, had his head firmly burrowed into his father's shoulder as they walked up to the first house. He refused to look at the lady at the first house until she put some candy into his pumpkin pail. When Frankie heard the sound of something clunking against plastic, he looked toward the sound. When he espied the candy in the pumpkin, Frankie, who was a true son of his mother, rewarded the lady with a big smile and reached for the candy. The lady exclaimed, "He's so adorable." She added another piece of candy into the pumpkin and Frankie smiled again. Frankie repeated his act at every household they went to and Ranger wondered if his son was naturally sweet or a baby con man.

oOoOoOo

Stephanie looked at the pictures and said, "Frankie and Claire look adorable." She waited a few beats and sniffed, "'I'm excessively fond of Jane Austen.' Really. When did you read Jane Austen?"

"Freshman year at Rutgers. I read Pride and Prejudice in English Lit. I liked it so I read the other novels."

"Really. I didn't take you for the bodice ripper type."

"Really."

"Well, um, you know what I mean."

"Let's see what I can do with that milkmaid get up you have on later." Ranger gave Stephanie a sidelong glance, then, because Frankie was in the back seat, he changed the subject. "You'd be surprised whose read Jane Austen."

Stephanie fanned herself. "Like who?"

"Like my abuela and Tank."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Right." She turned to Frankie and said, "Frankie, do you want Mommy to put one of the pictures of you and Claire in a frame so you can keep in your room?"

"Yep."

Stephanie leaned over so that Frankie could see the camera. She scrolled through the photos. "Which one?"

"This one," Frankie said when Stephanie advanced to the photo of Claire and Frankie hugging. "I want it by my bed."

"By your bed?" asked Stephanie.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"So when I go sleepy, I can see Claire."

 **Chapter 7**

"Frank, what's wrong with Frankie?" asked Helen Plum. She looked at her only grandson, lying in a fetal position on the couch. Frankie hadn't taken his coat or shoes off when he entered his grandparents' home. He simply went to the couch and curled up. He stared into the middle distance, past the bridal photograph of his grandparents. Tears dripped from his eyes.

The house wafted of pre-Thanksgiving preparations as it was the day before the feast. Frank walked into the living room with a beer in one hand and a salami sandwich in the other. He said, "Don't know, he's been a mope since I picked him up."

"Frank for heaven's sake, crumbs!" Helen walked to the kitchen and returned with a plate, a napkin and her mother. Helen asked, "Did you ask him if anything was wrong?" as she took the sandwich from her husband and put it on the plate. Her mother, Grandma Mazur, rolled her eyes at her son-in-law.

"Helen, sometimes a man needs some time to himself."

"Frank, the man in question is three years old." Perturbed. Helen turned to her grandson, "Frankie, honey, are you alright? Tell grandma." She placed the back of her hand on Frankie's cheek. No fever.

Grandma Mazur leaned over and said to Frankie, "What's the matter Kiddo? Better get those shoes off before your grandmother gives you a time out." She reached for Frankie's feet to take off the shoes, but he curled more tightly into a ball.

"Okay, but remember when you're in the time out corner, I told you so." She winked and ruffled Frankie's hair. Grandma Mazur turned to Helen and pursed her lips, "Hmm."

Helen tried again. "Frankie, are you sick? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? A sandwich? Ice cream? How about the little pumpkin pie I made just for you?"

Frankie refused all offers and continued to stare at the wall. How could he tell them? How could he tell them that the worst had happened?

oOoOoOo

"Stephanie, something's wrong with Frankie. I think you need to come get him," Helen leaned her head into her mobile phone, worried and upset. Grandma Mazur stood by her daughter's side to eaves drop.

"But Stephanie, I think he needs his mother and I think he needs you now." Helen's face flushed in frustration.

Edna Mazur, pulled the mobile phone from Helen's hand. "Stephanie, stop being a horse's patoot. Your boy needs you. Get here." Having said what was needed, Edna Mazur disconnected the call.

oOoOoOo

Stephanie rushed into her parent's home and to her son's side. He was still curled on the sofa, looking into space and leaking tears. She put her hand on his forehead. No fever. "Angel, are you okay?"

Helen Plum and Grandma Mazur assembled by the sofa. Frankie didn't respond. Stephanie asked, "Do you want to go home?"

Grandma Mazur glared at Stephanie. "Of course he wants to go home."

"Do want to go home?" asked Stephanie again.

Frankie sniffled and nodded.

oOoOoOo

Frankie went directly from the entrance of the apartment that the Manosos called home to his room. He clambered into bed and huddled with his beloved Bat Bear, Belfry.

Stephanie followed behind. She struggled to removed Frankie's coat and shoes. He resisted, but she prevailed. She tucked Frankie and Belfry in and draped Frankie's favorite blanket over the them.

Frankie drew Belfry near and telepathically told his bear everything because Belfry would understand. Belfry understood everything. After quietly listening to the story, Belfry agreed that it was a very bad thing, but perhaps not the worst thing ever. Frankie listened but did not answer. Then Belfry suggested that they nap because napping made most things better. And so hugging Belfry close, boy and bear snoozed for the remainder of the afternoon.

oOoOoOo

Ranger noticed the hush in the apartment when he came home from work. He found Stephanie in the living room paging through a sale catalogue. He sat by her on the couch, kissed her and said, "Babe."

"Shh, Frankie's napping."

"Odd. Is he okay?"

"I don't know what's up with him. He's been quiet and he's been weeping."

"He's been crying? Is he hurt?"

"No, he's not crying, he's weeping. It's like he's leaking tears."

"So what's wrong?"

Stephanie shrugged. "He won't talk about it."

"Did you try?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Ranger nodded. This must be serious thought Ranger. If Frankie was anything like him, he would go quiet when things were troublesome. "I'll go check on him."

oOoOoOo

Ranger surveyed the scene before entering his son's bedroom.

Frankie, still in bed, still holding Belfry, was awake and staring at the picture of Claire and him at the Little Turtles' Halloween party. Tears were etching his cheeks.

"Hey Big Guy."

Frankie blinked, looked at his father and then returned to looking at the photo.

Ranger looked at Frankie and then at the photo. "How's Claire?"

Frankie burst into tears. "Claire, Claire's goin' way. Won't see her ever."

"Why won't you see her again?" asked Ranger as he sat on Frankie's bed. He wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him.

"Cause Claire's not goin' to school with me."

"That's bad?" asked Ranger.

"It's the worst. The worst thing ever."

"Got it." Ranger held his son until his tears subsided. By the time Frankie calmed down Ranger had formulated his plan to manage the situation.

oOoOoOo

Stephanie interrogated Ranger when he returned to the living room. "You were in there a long time. Did you have a Manoso to Manoso talk with your son? Did you find out what's the matter with Frankie? What is wrong with Frankie?"

"Women trouble."

Stephanie grimaced. "Women's trouble?"

"No, women trouble." Ranger grinned. "Something's up with Claire."

"Is that all?", Stephanie sighed.

Ranger stared at his wife. "It's serious to Frankie."

Ranger went to his office and made telephone calls to the Little Turtles school, Ella (Rangeman's incomparable housekeeper), his mother-in-law and finally to Claire's mother. When everything was arranged to his satisfaction, he walked through the living room and gave Stephanie a thumb's up. She followed him as he walked into Frankie's bedroom.

"Frankie, get up. It's time to go fight for your woman."

oOoOoOo

Frankie held on tightly to his Dad's hand as Ranger rang the doorbell to Claire's home. Claire's mother greeted them and said, "Claire, Frankie's here."

Claire ran to the foyer and hugged Frankie.

oOoOoOo

Claire's mother explained, "Claire's been crying all afternoon. I knew that switching her from the morning session to the afternoon session would be difficult, but since we no longer have a sitter for the afternoons, we have to make the switch."

Ranger listened as Sarah O'Malley said, "When we told Frankie about the change and he realized that they wouldn't be going to school together, the waterworks began. Claire has been distraught all afternoon."

"Frankie has a solution to offer.", said Ranger. "Frankie come here and tell Mrs. O'Malley and Claire your plan."

Sarah looked quizzically at Ranger. "Frankie has a solution?"

"He does."

Frankie and Claire came to where the adults were talking. "Frankie, tell Mrs. O'Malley your plan."

Frankie looked at his Dad.

"The plan for school."

Frankie brightened. "Missus Malley. Claire can stay with me after school."

Sarah looked at Frankie, then at Ranger. "I don't know."

Both children were crestfallen.

Ranger said, "I squared it with the school and our family. Claire can continue to go to Little Turtles in the morning, then she can go with Frankie after school. Frankie's grandmother and Ella, our housekeeper, know Claire and are happy for her to stay with Frankie in the afternoons. It would make Frankie happy."

"And Claire. Are you sure?"

Ranger nodded.

"I'll talk with Claire's father when he gets home. He'll agree. He can't bare it when Claire is sad."

Ranger said, "Good." He looked at the children. "You'll go to school in the morning and after school you'll play together. Is that good?"

Claire and Frankie whelped for joy and hugged each other, then they hugged Ranger.

As they were leaving the O'Malley home, Frankie hugged Mrs. O'Malley and said, "Happy Tanksgibin'!"

 **Chapter 8**

"Boss! Frankie's off the grid."

oOoOoOo

For months Frankie had the joy of friendship in his life. He and Claire enjoyed their afternoon play dates. Often Frankie's cousin, Lisa, joined them and added to the fun. All was good.

Frankie was thankful for gravy at Thanksgiving and celebrated Frank Sinatra's birthday party on December twelfth. Christmas was blanketed in snow and presents. New Year's came with fireworks and football games.

Yes, all was good. It was a happy time for Francis Albert Plum Manoso. But soon, just after the holiday break, a brooding storm cloud would threaten to mar the fair skies of Frankie Manoso's young life.

oOoOoOo

"Claire", said Sarah O'Malley, "tell Frankie our news."

It was a Monday, a cold, dry Monday afternoon in January. Sarah O'Malley and the children waited at the Little Turtles' Kiss and Ride for Grandpa Plum to pick up Frankie. It was one of the rare afternoons that the children wouldn't be playing together. The youngsters danced in place to keep warm under their strata of coats, boots, scarfs, hats and mittens.

"I'm going to go to live with my Granny.", said Claire. Frost vapor formed with each word spoken.

"No Claire, were not going to live with Granny. We're going to have our own house and live near Granny."

"I'm gonna see my Granny every day. Like you see your Grandma." Claire beamed.

"Oh. Where's your Granny live?"

"Granny lives in Sac-rah-men-toe."

"Where's Sack-, um? Sack-ree? Sacred Mental?" asked Frankie.

"Sacramento" said Sarah O'Malley.

Claire pointed. "It's over there. In Cal-ah-forn-ya."

"Over there?" said Frankie, as he looked towards the horizon indicated by Claire.

"Uh huh. Way over there."

oOoOoOo

Frank Plum watched from the driver's seat as Sarah O'Malley ushered Frankie into the car. After he was sure that Frankie was secured in his seat, Frank shot her a glance. Sarah met his look, nodded her head and sighed.

As they drove towards the Plum's home, to what Frank was sure would be a hearty lunch of soup and sandwiches, he noticed that Frankie seemed quiet, perhaps pensive. The families had tried to prepare for Frankie and Claire's reaction to the O'Malley's move. Everyone vividly remembered the children's distress when Claire was going to switch from morning to afternoon sessions. That disaster had been averted by Ranger's ability to put together an alternate plan.

But there was no alternate plan to this scenario. This would be Claire's last week at Little Turtles. There was no stopping the move. It was going to happen. It was as inevitable as time ticking by. The O'Malley's were moving next Monday to the other side of the country, which would be the other side of the world to Frankie.

Frank looked in the rearview mirror. "How you doin'?"

"'kay."

"Did Claire tell you her news?"

Frankie nodded.

"You good with that?"

Frankie shrugged. Then to himself, quietly, so quietly that his grandfather couldn't hear, Frankie said, "I got this."

oOoOoOo

Stephanie and Ranger, in particular, were concerned. Frankie seemed almost unfazed by Claire's moving. They watched his behavior. He didn't mope. He didn't weep. He didn't hurl himself on to his bed.

At dinner Frankie ate his meal with gusto, but it was one of his favorites, macaroni and cheese. They quizzed him about the move, but he shrugged off their questions with answers that seemed reasonable. Too reasonable.

"Claire's going to live with her Granny. She'll see her Granny every day, like I see Gramma. Her Granny lives way over there in Sacred Mental. Can I Face Time Claire like I do Bisa?"

It all seemed so reasonable, but it didn't. Maybe he expected his dad to fix it, as he did before. Maybe he was planning to fight for his woman, as he did before. Maybe he'd crumple into a fetal position and weep, as he did before.

oOoOoOo

After the end of the school session on Friday, after Claire brought cupcakes as a farewell treat for her classmates, after she said her good byes to the teacher and the teacher's assistant, Claire and Frankie waited by the Kiss and Ride for Grampa Plum to pick them up. It was going to be their last playdate.

Frankie said, "Wanna 'lope?"

"What's that?"

"That's when you runaway and get married."

"'kay. When?"

Frankie took Claire's hand in his, "Now."

oOoOoOo

Hal checked GPS tracking on his monitor and noticed a blip. A blip, a little blip that wasn't where it should be. "Boss! Frankie's off the grid."

Ranger rushed to the monitor and looked at the screen. The blip, Frankie, was a few blocks away from the school. "

Hal pointed at the monitor. "Boss, he's crossed a few streets."

Ranger took a few calming breaths before calling Stephanie. "Babe, did Frankie's plans for this afternoon change?"

"No. Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to my baby?"

"No. I got this."

"What do you mean you got this?"

"I'm on it.", said Ranger. He ended the call. Then he immediately dialed his father-in-law. "Frank, is Frankie with you?"

"No. He's not at school. I've been looking for him."

"I think I know where he is. Stay on the phone and I'll give you directions."

oOoOoOo

Blocks away from Little Turtles, Frank Plum saw Frankie and Claire trudging along a sidewalk and pulled up beside them. He lowered the window and said, "Frankie! Where you goin'?"

Frankie stopped walking and said, "We're 'loping."

"Hmm. Where are you eloping too?"

Claire and Frankie looked at each other. Claire said, "Disney World."

"Yeah. We're 'loping to Disney World."

"Disney World is far away. Want ride?"

The children, who were cold, agreed and got in the car.

Frank said, "How about some lunch before we go to Disney World? It's a long ride. Grandma has pizza."

The children cheered. "Yea pizza!"

Frank texted Ranger to tell him that he had Frankie and Claire with him. Then he called home and asked Helen to order pizza.

oOoOoOo

Helen Plum scrambled and ordered a pizza delivery from Pino's. She was peeved. She was going to make tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Last minute changes upset the rhythm of Helen's well-planned days.

Everyone sat around the dining room table, slices of pizza in front of them. Frank Plum said, "Helen, Frankie has news."

All eyes turned towards Frankie. "Yep." He removed the slivers of pepperoni from his slice and stacked them at the side of the plate. He'd eat the pepperoni last, as a special treat.

"What's the news?" said Grandma Mazur.

"Claire and I are 'loping."

"To Disney World.", said Claire, adding to the story.

"Eloping to Disney World?", said Helen Plum. The children nodded while chewing on their meal. "When?"

"Today.", said Claire and Frankie in unison.

"Oh. That soon. Do you have shorts and bathing suits with you? It's warm at Disney World." said Helen. Someone had to be practical.

"Yeah and you'll need sunblock.", said Grandma Mazur, "You don't want to get sunburn on your tender tushies." She winked at the children.

"Mother!"

Claire and Frankie looked at each other, puzzled.

Frankie said, "We're good. We're just loping."

"Frankie, I want to wear my princess dress and bathing suit at Disney World."

"Why?"

Claire sighed. "Because. I have to go home to get my stuff."

"But, but . . . if you go home we're not 'loping because you hafta run away to 'lope."

"We didn't run away. Not all the way, cause we're here."

"That's cause Grampa's driving us to Disney World and it's far away and we needed pizza."

Claire considered what Frankie said. "I want to wear my princess dress at Disney World."

"Claire," said Helen, "Is your princess dress packed away because your moving?"

Claire's eyes widened. "Yep."

"And aren't you going to move so that you can be near your Granny?" said Helen.

Claire smiled. "Yes. I love my Granny. I'm gonna see her every day."

"Only if you move to California. If you elope to Disney World, you won't see your Granny every day.", said Helen. "You can't be in two places at the same time."

Claire went silent for a few beats. "Maybe I can 'lope in the morning and see Granny in the afternoon."

Helen shook her head. "California and Disney World are too far apart for that to work."

Claire thought about this. "Frankie, I can't 'lope. I have to go live with my Granny. I miss her."

Frankie put his elbows on the table, cupped his cheeks with his hands and pouted. "I want to 'lope with you."

"Frankie, Claire misses her Granny.", said Helen Plum. "If I lived far away and we only got to see each other once in a while, would you miss me?"

Frankie nodded.

"Then you understand why Claire wants to move near her Granny."

Frankie stared at his empty plate. "But I love Claire. I'll miss her."

"I love you too, Frankie. And I love my Granny."

"Frankie, do you understand that Claire has to move?"

He wasn't sure if he understood, but he nodded his head. Helen Plum went to her grandson and kissed the top of his pate.

"Good, now you two go and play.", said Helen as she started to clear the table.

oOoOoOo

Epilogue:

Claire moved to California and each child missed the other. For months they would Face Time, but then each made new friends and their lives got busy with new routines. Eventually Claire and Frankie were in separate orbits on separate coasts and their need for one another waned.

Frankie and Claire reconnected as young adults, but that's another story for another day.


End file.
